Graduation
by amykaye
Summary: The Cliffhangers graduate college, Auggie goes to NY, Juliette gets married, and an alternate 'what if' ending.
1. Graduation

I don't own any characters except Sydney  
  


*************************************************

  
  
Shelby, Daisy, Juliette, Scott, and Auggie ran to each other, their graduation gowns flying open. They all embraced in a huge hug, waving their diplomas in the air.  
"Can you believe it! We're done! Through with school!" Shelby exclaimed to her group of friends.  
"That goes for you, Shel. I have to go to take a few business classes if I want to open my own art studio," Auggie said. Juliette kissed his cheek.  
"Auggie, you can do it. If you take it in summer school, you won't have to go back!" she said.  
"Thanks Jules." He looked around. "Can you believe it? Five years ago, and we were at Horizon. Five!"  
"Yeah. Five years ago we were five screwed up kids. Now look at us. I wonder what Peter and Sophie would say if they saw us now," Scott said.  
"I'd say we are extremely proud," a voice said behind them. They turned around in shock. There stood Peter and Sohpie, a little girl between them. "Oh my god! Peter!" Shelby exclaimed.  
"Sophie!" Juliette said. There were hugs all around. "Who's this?"  
"This is our daughter, Alexandra. She's four. Say hi, sweetie," Sophie said.  
"Hiiii," the little girl said, hiding behind Sophie.  
"She's so cute!" Shelby and Juliette exclaimed. Daisy just looked questioningly at Sophie.  
"We adopted her after you guys graduated. She was seven months when we got her."  
"Well, how about we go celebrate?" Peter said, and the group agreed.  
  


*************************************************

  
  
"It was so weird! Jules and I got our acceptance letters the same day. And then, when we get to our dorm, we see Daisy. She had heard us talking about the school before she left, and decided to check it out. She liked it, so she applied and got in," Shelby explained.  
"Yeah, and I went to a community college for a year and a half, and then applied. Scott helped me get my grades up," Auggie said. Scott didn't offer his explanation. Peter and Sohpie didn't need one. They knew he went because of Shelby.  
"So, what did y'all major in?" Sophie asked, cutting up a hamburger for Alexandra.  
"I majored in art studies and buisness," Auggie said proudly. "Actually, I have to go take a course in buisness first."  
"I majored in youth education and psychology," Juliette said.  
"Mortuary beautification," Daisy said. Peter and Sophie stared at her. "I'm kidding. Architecture and interior decorating."  
"Computer sciences," Shelby said.  
"Sport coaching and Algebra. So many coaches teach history. I figured I could break that stereotype and teach math instead, and I could coach football," Scott said. Peter smiled.  
"Have you heard for Sydney or Ezra or Kat?" Sophie asked.  
"Well, I got a letter from her last week. She's graduating next Thursday. I thought we could go down and surprise her," Juliette said.  
"Good idea. Where did she go? What did she major in?"  
"She's going to TCU down in Texas. She's studying film and theatre."  
"And Ezra? Kat?"  
"Ezra's in medical school in New York and Kat is in Florida with marine biology," Daisy said.  
"I just can't believe it, you are all grown up!" Peter exclaimed. "What are y'all planning on doing?"  
"Sydney, Auggie, and I are planning on rooming together in Texas," Juliette said.   
"I'm hoping to go to California and hopefully I'll be hired as a football coach," Scott said.  
"I don't really know yet," Shelby said. The others agreed.  
"Well, do you want to stay in our apartment tonight, Sophie, and Alexandra, too?" SHelby offered. Daisy slapped her.   
"She's married, Shel. You don't separate married couples!"  
"No, thats okay. I'd like to play catch up. Is that okay, sweetie?" Sophie asked. Peter nodded. They got up and headed their opposite ways for the afternoon.  
"Sure. I guess that means I'll be staying with Scott and Auggie?" The boys nodded.  
  


*********************************************************

  
  
"Wow, this place is sure impressive. I hope we can find our way around here!" Juliette said to Auggie. Auggie only nodded. The whole group was in awe of the huge city.  
"Okay, go settle in your rooms and meet down here in an hour," Peter said. They were all on the 5th floor, except all spread apart. The ceremony would begin in 2 hours.  
  


*********************************************

  
  
Sydney scanned the crowd as she walked out of the auditorium. She knew they were here. Who else had a scream that sounded like Juliette's or Scott's? Then suddenly, everyone came running up.  
"Oh my gosh, you guys!" Sydney exclaimed, hugging everyone. She went back to the hotel with everyone and then took Juliette and Auggie to see the apartment she had been looking at. It was a 2 bedroom, 2 bath, with a living/dining room and kitchen.  
"Oh, its so cute!" Juliette exclaimed.  
"And look, there's even a balcony!" Sydney said. She waited while the other two looked around again. "Well, what do you think?"  
"I like it. And there are two rooms, one for me and one for you two," Auggie said. He and Jules had talked and decided to not share a room. After they discussed the price, they left. They thought, spit 3-way, it was a reasonable price, plus Sydney's grandparents were going to chip in some of it.  
  


******************************************************  
  
***1 month later***  
  


  
  
"Well, thats the last of it," Sydney said, setting down a box in their apartment. Auggie dragged it to his room.  
"Now all we gotta do is unpack," Juliette said. Auggie rolled his eyes.  
"Then we're not going to be able to sleep in here for another few weeks, knowing how much junk you two have. And we can't stay with Shelby and Daisy, we've long outstayed our welcome," he said. Juliette threw a pillow at him.  
"It won't take that long, Auggie. If we set up the beds now, then we can sleep in here and set up tomorrow and stuff," Juliette offered. They agreed and began to set up the beds.  
  
  


***5 days later***

  
  
Auggie hung up the newly installed phone in his room. He looked around his room and frowned. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. _At least I didn't unpack everything yet,_ he thought. _Now how am I going to break it to Jules?_ Auggie heard the door open and Sydney and Juliette come in. He knew they must be back from rehearsal. Actually, Sydney was the one in rehearsals, but Juliette loved to watch. He took a deep breath and went into the hallway and greeted them.   
"Hi Auggie!" Juliette said, kissing him. SHe looked into his eyes. "Auggie, whats wrong?" Auggie stared back at her and felt the sinking feeling turn into nervous pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
What does Auggie have to tell Jules? Please review, and if I get at least 7 I'll post the next one. SOrry its kinda out of context with the "new kid" ones. I'll have more of those later.


	2. Graduation

***I don't own any characters, except Sydney (if you don't know who she is, she's a character in the "New Kid at Horizon")***  
Mary - I'm sorry, I'll be glad to tell everyone its about college.  
  


***********************************************

  
  
Okay, this is what happened at the end of the first one...  
**Auggie hung up the newly installed phone in his room. He looked around his room and frowned. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. At least I didn't unpack everything yet, he thought. Now how am I going to break it to Jules? Auggie heard the door open and Sydney and Juliette come in. He knew they must be back from rehearsal. Actually, Sydney was the one in rehearsals, but Juliette loved to watch. He took a deep breath and went into the hallway and greeted them. "Hi Auggie!" Juliette said, kissing him. SHe looked into his eyes. "Auggie, whats wrong?" Auggie stared back at her and felt the sinking feeling turn into nervous pain.**  
  
"Auggie, whats wrong?" Juliette asked again.  
"Jules, I - I," he looked at Sydney.  
"Do you want me to leave? I will, if you want," Sydney offered. Auggie shook his head.  
"Jules, geez, how can I say this?"  
"Are you okay? Is your family okay?" Juliette asked.  
"No, they're fine. Jules, I have to leave."  
"Leave? Where? Why?"  
"I just got a call from a guy in New York. He has a small studio there, and he said that I could share it with him until I finish the buisness part of school and get more things sold. Jules, its on Broadway...about two miles away from Times Square," Auggie explained. Juliette just stared at him in shock.  
"But I thought that you weren't going to New York for your buisness course!"  
"I wasn't planning on it, but I did get accepted into a community school there."  
"But you said you weren't going to New York!"  
"I know, Jules, but its the best thing that could ever happen to me!" Juliette didn't respond. She looked away and tried not to cry.  
"When are you leaving?" she finally asked.  
"One week. Summer school starts in 10 days, and I need to register and stuff."  
"But after you're done with summer school, are you going to stay there?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?!"  
"Jules, I told you. When I'm done, the guy is going to give ownership of the studio to me. Everything I've been trying to achieve is going to happen. When I was a kid, I knew I had a talent for drawing, and I wanted to make it big. I never, ever thought I was going to get this far. I didn't even think I was going to make it through college, Jules. I have you to thank for that. I can't back down, Jules, I just can't. Besides, you can come and visit me. I can show you around New York and take you to plays. It won't be so bad, Jules."  
"You're telling the truth, aren't you?" Juliette said, looking down. Auggie nodded, then kissed her.  
"But you still have me for five whole more days. Sydney could tell me some good restraunts and stuff," he trailed off as Juliette left the apartment. Auggie looked at Sydney. "What did I do?"  
"Nothing, Auggie. She told me the other day that you meant everything to her," Sydney said. They sat on the couch.   
"I just think that this really is the best thing for her. I love her, I really do, but I think our relationship only happened because we were all each other had back at Horizon. Its the hardest thing for me to say, but she should look for somebody else. Somebody who can provide for her without much struggle. I can't do that. If we had kids, I wouldn't want them to suffer like I did."  
"Auggie, don't let her make you feel guilty about your desicion. I know its hard on both of you, but its your big chance, as you said. Go for it, and if both of you can't live without each other, you're meant for each other. Go talk to her. Tell her what you told me," Sydney said. Auggie stood up and gave her a hug.  
"Thanks Syd."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming up...Auggie leaves and Shelby's side after their graduation.


	3. Auggie's Departure

I only own Sydney  
  


**********************************************************

  
  
Auggie left the apartment and went to look for Juliette. Thoughts raced through his head as he tried to figure out what to say. What he told Sydney was okay for Sydney to hear, but he had to tell it to Juliette differently. He sat on a step to organize his thoughts.  
Juliette ran until she couldn't run anymore. She wasn't too far from their apartment. She found herself right outside their favorite cafe. She went inside and sat in a corner by the window. She got a frappechino and a criossant. _Why does he have to leave? He told me he loved me, doesn't that mean that he should stay?_ She sat there thinking for awhile longer before paying and leaving. She sat on a park bench and watched people go by.  
Auggie knew what he was going to say and went to look for Juliette. He went to her favorite restraunt and didn't see her there. He knew the places Jules went when she was upset; there were about 5 of them. He didn't find her in any of them, so he wandered around. Then, he saw her on a park bench and ran up to her.  
"Jules!" he said as he ran up.  
"What do you want, Auggie?" she said coldly, not looking up.  
"I just wanted to explain myself."  
"You don't need to. I know this is important to you. I can still visit, right?"  
"Of course, Jules. We can go to the most glamorous Broadway shows and the prettiest restraunts. It won't be too bad, Jules," he said, putting his arm around her. Juliette was quiet for a few minutes.  
"Do you want me to help you pack?" she finally asked. Auggie nodded. The walked back together, hand in hand.  
  
Over the next few days, Auggie tried to figure out how he was going to say goodbye to Jules. Every idea that came to him seemed too harsh or too mushy, not perfect. Finally, he knew what to do.  
  


******************************************************

  
  
Auggie had booked an early flight that left around lunch. The only thing was, he had to leave a day earlier, and he hadn't told Juliette. All of his things had already been shipped to New York, except for a sleeping bag and a backpack of clothes and personal stuff. He had spent the whole night writing a letter to Jules, about why he was leaving without her knowing. He put the letter on her bedside table. On her pillow he left a bag of Hershey's Hugs and a bag of Kisses. They were her favorite candy. Auggie also left a painting on a chair. It was one he did of her standing on their balcony, looking out to the sunset. Auggie snapped out of his daydream and picked up his sleeping bag and backpack. He set the key on the table and took one last look at the apartment and left. He took a cab to the airport. He fought back tears the whole way because he would miss his friends greatly, especially Juliette. She was special, and he knew he would never meet someone like her again. He paid the cab driver and entered the airport.  
  


*********************************************************************

  
  
Juliette and Sydney entered the apartment. They had been shopping for Scott's birthday gift and a going away gift for Auggie. As soon as she stepped into the apartment, Juliette knew something was wrong. She dropped her bags and ran through the apartment. Sydney had no idea what was going on. Finally, she caught Jules' arm.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"He's gone! He left! He left without saying goodbye!" she said. Sydney led her to the bedroom.  
"Hey, look! He left that painting of you. And some candy."  
But Juliette wasn't looking at those. She saw the letter on her bedside table.  
"Hey, Syd. Look." Juliette took it in her hands and turned it over. She looked up at Sydney.  
"Do you want me to read it for you?"  
Juliette shook her head. "I can do it." She opened it slowly. _Dearest Juliette, I'm sorry, but I could only get a flight for today at 3. I know you'll be upset, and have every right to be. I couldn't tell you goodbye to your face because I didn't want to see you cry, and I didn't want you to see me cry. I didn't tell you I was leaving today, I guess, because I was scared. I know we had plans for tomorrow and I promise I will make it up to you somehow. I love you Juliette, I really do. But I think it would be in the best interest of both of us if we saw other people. I hope we can stay friends because you're the best friend I've ever had, the best girlfriend I've ever had. Nobody will ever be able to live up to you. I'll call as soon as I arrive, if you'll talk to me. Bye, Twig, I love you, Auggie._ Tears streamed down Juliette's cheeks. She dropped the letter and covered her face with her hands. Sydney sat next to her and put her arms around her. "If he loved me, then why did he go?" she sobbed. Sydney didn't answer. They both knew why. Sydney had no idea how to cheer Juliette up. She had gone through her share of break-ups, but none as bad as Juliette's.  
"Well, think of it this way. He'll be so famous that you won't have to buy the plane tickets or show tickets, he will. And if his studio doesn't work out, he'll come back after this year."  
"Yeah," Juliette said, wiping her eyes. Sydney gave her a hug.  
"So, I'm thinking. We order pizzas, get the most fattening ice cream, rent the most romantic comedies, and invite Shelby and Daisy over for the night. A big girls night out. What do you say?" Sydney offered.  
"I don't know..."  
"Come on, its better then feeling sorry for yourself." Juliette finally gave in and the party was on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Last one coming, Auggie's success/failure in NYC, how Juliette copes...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. Goodbye

###  I only own Sydney.  
  


********************************************************************

  
  
The phone rang in Sydney and Juliette's apartment. Sydney picked it up. She already knew who it was.  
"Hello?"  
"Yo, Syd. Jules there?" Auggie said.  
"No, Auggie, she's not. She's um, trying out for a show."  
"Yeah right. Jules wouldn't get on stage if she was paid."  
"Look, Auggie. Jules is still upset about you just leaving like you did. She's not talking to anyone."  
"She isn't uh, seeing anyone, is she?"  
"No, she's not. Listen, Auggie. I gotta go. I'll uh, tell her you called." Sydney hung up the phone before Auggie could say anything else. She turned to Jules, who was at the door frame.  
"Auggie?" Sydney nodded. "I still don't get why he just left. Every time I think about it, I start to cry." Juliette came in and sat on Sydney's bed.  
"Don't cry. What about Daniel? He really likes you, Jules. He told me so. Sometimes, well, sometimes you just gotta move on."  
"I don't want to move on. Auggie was special. He was -- different."  
"Well, are you going to be okay? Dylan and I are going out tonight."  
"Yeah. I will."  
  


********************************************************************

  
  
The phone rang again later that night. Juliette stared at it. With a shaking hand, she answered it; "Hello?"  
"Juliette?"  
"Auggie?"  
"I've uh, been trying to call you. I wanted to tell you how I'm doing. I've sold two paintings. I'm already getting prints made, and one of the art museums is going to hang a painting and if it gets a lot of notice, then they'll have a formal showcase!" Auggie said excitedly.  
"Thats great Auggie. I gotta -" Juliette began.  
"Wait Jules. The two paintings I sold - well, they were of you. I painted them from memory. Those are the ones I have prints of. So many people want them. Its crazy, Jules. Somebody actually likes what I do!"  
"Auggie, you know I think you're a great artist." There was a silence. "Does this mean that you aren't coming back?" she had been avoiding the question for so long, she felt like she was going to burst at any answer.  
"Yeah, Jules. I'm not coming back. Not now, at least," Auggie said. It hurt him to tell her that, but he knew it was for the best.  
"Auggie, I gotta go. Congrats," Juliette said. She hung up the phone and covered her face. Suddenly, she jumped up and went to the bathroom. She got her razor out and sat against the door. She held the razor and stared at it. She started to graze it across her wrist. When the skin broke she jumped, and threw the razor across the room. She ran water over her wrist and put a band-aid on it. All of a sudden, she seemed to come to a conclusion. She went back to the phone and called Daniel. They made arrangements to go out for dessert. She got up and changed into a nice outfit. She checked herself over once more in the mirror before leaving. _Auggie and I are over. Maybe,_ she thought,_ Maybe we never were together. Maybe it was something in our heads. They were right, they were all right: we just weren't meant to be._ Daniel knocked on the door then, a red rose for her in his hand. She put it in a fancy vase and then the two left.  
  
  
  
  


I hope y'all liked it! Please review, its the only thing that keeps me putting FF's out!


	5. The End

******Eight years later******

  
"Mom! Mommy! MOM!" Six-year-old Karah said, trying to get her mother's attention.  
"What is it, Karah?" Juliette asked. Karah jumped on the couch next to her mom.  
"Trevor and Toni got in the mud! They're really dirty!" Karah said.  
"Oh, no. Go tell your father, sweetie. Tell him to clean them up."  
"Mommy, why can't you?"  
"Honey, I have to write up a report on one of my clients. See, she's your age, and she's really quiet. But I put her in a room today and she started throwing stuff around and yelling and punching a toy. I have to do some research on her," Juliette explained.  
"Why did she start throwing things?"  
"Thats what I'm trying to figure out. Now, go find your daddy." Karah jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to find her dad. Ten minutes later, he came downstairs behind Karah.  
"Juliette, I can't get the twins by myself. I need your help. Besides, you can put down your stuff for a bit. You won't see that kid for another two days. Come on, Jules," he coaxed.  
"Okay, but Daniel, I would really appriciate it if you fixed dinner tonight." Juliette put her paper down and went out to the back to get her twins. Thirty minutes later they were changed.  
"Mommy, whats for dinner?" Trevor asked.  
"I don't know, ask Daddy."  
"Chicken and rice, Trev.," Daniel answered.  
  
After dinner Juliette took a relaxing bath. She was very happy with her life. She had Karah Leigh, who was six and incredibly smart for her age. Then she had the four-year-old twins, Toni Augusta and Trevor James. She and Daniel had been married for seven years. She only kept in contact with Shelby and Sydney. Shelby and Scott had gotten married, but then got divorced. Scott moved back home to coach football at his old school. Shelby lived a few hours away and helped make computer software. She had a son, Gabe, who was Karah's age. Sydney was married to Dylan and had a 5-year-old son, Dylan Jr. and a 4-year-old daughter, Kathleen. Kathleen and Toni were good friends. Sydney lived in town and performed in plays. She had even been in two movies. Juliette hadn't heard from Ezra, Kat, or Daisy since the marriage. She hadn't seen or heard from Auggie since he had left. She invited him to the wedding, but his invitaion was returned, unopened. It broke her heart. A loud bang shook her out of her daydream. She heard Toni crying. She quickly got out of the bath and put on her nightgown, then went to see what happened. Trevor had accidentally knocked over a picture frame and it broke the glass. It landed near where Toni was sitting, and it scared her. Daniel took Trevor and Juliette took Toni and calmed her down. Then they put them to bed. Karah was watching 7th Heaven in the tv room. Juliette sat on the couch and picked up the paper. Then, she read something that made her heart stop.  
"Mommy? Are you okay?" Karah asked.  
"Yes, honey."  
"What is it?"  
"Remember my boyfriend from high school? Remember how he went to New York to be an artist? Well, apparently he's done well, because he's coming here for an art exhibition."  
"So?"  
"I haven't heard from him in over eight years."  
"Wow, Mommy! That's older than me!"  
"Yep. Come on, kiddo. Time for bed." Juliette carried Karah to bed.  
"Night, Daddy!" she called as they passed his bedroom. "Mommy, are you going to try and see him?"  
"I don't know. I'll think about it."  
"Well, think hard, because I want to meet a famous artist! That would be real cool. My friends would be jealous!"  
"I bed they would. Goodnight, Karah."  
"Goodnight, Mommy."  
  
"...yes! He's coming here! What should I do?" Juliette asked Sydney later that night.  
"Go see him. She how well he's done. See if he's married. Show HIM that you are. I'll watch the kids if you want. I know Kat and Toni would love to be together," Sydney offered.  
"No, I was going to take them with me, if I went. You can come with us, if you want. Its Saturday at 11am."  
"Okay, I'll come. I'll bring Kat and Dylan. I'll see you there, or call if plans change, okay? Night."  
"Night," Juliette whispered. She climbed in bed beside Daniel. He put his arms around her and she fell asleep in his secure embrace.  
  
"I don't wanna go, Mommy! I wanna stay and play with Daddy!" Trevor wailed Saturday morning.  
"I wanna go. I wanna see pretty pictures," Toni said. Trevor eyed her. They didn't really like to be seperated. They waited for the other to give in.  
"Fine. I'll go," Trevor pouted.  
"You can always play with Daddy when we get home," Karah said. Juliette smiled at her. She took the kids into the bathroom and braided the girls' hair and then brushed Trevor's hair. She took them to her car put them in their car seats.  
  
"Mommy! There's Kathleen!" Toni yelled.  
"Hold on, kids. We're going into a museum. Its like a library. You need to be quiet. No yelling or running. After this, we'll go to lunch somewhere with a playset, okay?" Juliette explained. Her kids nodded. Then they ran to Sydney, Dylan, and Kathleen. Kat and Toni held hands when they went in. Karah took Trevor's hand and Sydney picked up Dylan. They entered the museum.  
"There he is!" Juliette whispered. Auggie was greeting some people by a huge framed painting. There were some business men and women. Juliette felt out of place. She waited until the other people left. Then she approached Auggie.  
"Auggie?" she asked quietly. Auggie turned around.  
"Juliette! How are you?" Auggie asked. He gave her a hug and then one to Sydney. "Wow, Syd. Big family!"  
"Oh, no. These two are mine. Kathleen and Dylan," Sydney corrected.  
"Then these three are yours, Juliette?"  
"Yeah. Karah is the oldest. She's six. Then Trevor and Toni are twins. They'r four." Auggie only nodded. "So, its, uh, good to see you again, Auggie. You're paintings are great. You're really talented," Juliette said.  
"Juliette, I go by Augusto now. Auggie is too childish," he whispered.  
"Okay, but you'll always be Auggie to me." Auggie shrugged. "So, are you seeing anyone?"  
"Well, I'm engaged. She was in an art class of mine. She's the one I draw all the time."  
"What about those two of me when you first started?"  
"Oh, they're in the third room. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to meet with some people. Nice seeing you two again," he said, and left.  
"Wow. Has he changed or has he changed?" Sydney asked. Juliette nodded. He had changed. He no longer seemed to care about her. She guessed that was good. She was married and had three beautiful children. And he was engaged. He had moved on. She had too. And now that she knew for sure that he had, she could, too.  
  
  
Okay, thats it, the last chapter. Unless anyone has any ideas, email me. Oh, and PLEASE review!!!!!


	6. What if...

Lots of people said Jules and Auggie belong together, so here's a "what if" chapter :)

  
  
"Juliette! Jenna and Justin need baths, and I can't do it alone!" Auggie called from upstairs. He was refering to their 5-year-old son and 2-year-daughter.  
"Okay, I'm coming," Juliette trudged upstairs. Everyday she remembered how lucky she was. She remembered clearly the day when Auggie left, and the weeks after it that she thought only of him. She had tried to console herself with a guy named Daniel. They went on about four dates before she realized how much Auggie meant to her. She got some money from her mom and flew up to New York. She stayed at an inexpensive hotel for five days before she found Auggie's studio. She certainly surprised him.  


********Flashback********

  
"Juliette! What are you doing here?" Auggie asked, surprised. He was in the back of the studio, working on a new painting.  
"Well, I tried to get over you, Auggie. But I couldn't. It was impossible. I would cry almost every night. Finally, I just got a plane ticket and flew up here. I had to see you, Auggie. I couldn't live without you any longer."  
Auggie swept her up in a big hug. "I'm glad you came, because I was starting to go through withdrawl. You can't stay with me now, my place is really messy, and I only have one bed. Its really neat, Jules. You'll love it."  
"Well, when do you get off?"  
"Whenever. I'll show you around a little. We can have lunch next door, we can try to go to a play tonight. Want to see "Cats" or "Fosse" or "The Lion King? Or something else?"  
"Ooooh! 'The Lion King!' I'd love to see that! I've heard it is so good!"  
"Alright, 'Lion King' it is."  
  
"Auggie, where are you taking me? I'm afraid I'll fall!" Juliette said, holding on to Auggie as she walked, blindfolded, down a hallway.  
"Trust me, Jules," Auggie said. After a few more steps, he opened the heavy sliding door to his apartment. He led her inside and then closed the door. "Okay, take off the blindfold."  
"Oh, wow, Auggie! It's wonderful!" She was standing in a living room with a huge window facing Central Park. On her left was a kitchen and in the corner a small bathroom. On the right was a bedroom, up five steps and a small "patio" by the door. "Auggie, this is yours?"  
"Yep. Joe, the guy I share the studio with gave me the apartment. I bought most of the furniture with the money I've made selling my paintings so far."  
"Auggie, you're amazing."  
"Jules, I'm going to ask you something, okay? Don't come to the studio, or my apartment for four days. I'll meet you somewhere for dinner every night, but I need to do some really important things if you're going to stay. You _are_ going to stay, right?"  
"Of course, Auggie!"  
  
"Okay, Auggie. I'm ready to take off this blindfold," Juliette said five days later.  
"Just a sec," Auggie said, fixing the pillows on the new couch. "Okay, now." Juliette took of the blindfold and was standing in what looked like a brand new apartment. He had hung curtains on the window. He bought a new, huge, couch that folded out into a bed. He had new pillows and cute new sheets. There was a small dresser in the corner by the window. The whole apartment was spotless. He hung beads in the doorway to his room, plus blue curtains on the door. His room was the same.  
"Oh, my god! Auggie, is this all for me?"  
"Well, this area is yours for the nights. Later I might be able to make a little room in the corner over there where the dresser is."  
"Auggie, you're awesome! I love you!" Juliette said happily, and kissed him.  
  


********end flashback********

  
  
Two months later Auggie proposed and four months later they were married. Two years later they had their first child, Justin, and three years later they had Jenna. They were getting ready for a fancy party in Auggie's honor. He had become one of the most respected artists in New York and the surrounding area. He even had prospective buyers in London, Paris, and Italy. Auggie's partner, Joe, was going to watch the kids. Juliette loved her life. She loved her kids and of course, Auggie. She tried not to think of it, but what if she had stayed behind? What would her life be like? Would she have kids? Would Auggie still be an amazing artist? Would they still secretly love each other? What if...  
  
  
  
Okay, THATS the end. I can't think of any other additions. Please, please review! Its your last chance! :)


End file.
